


Home

by iceinmyveins



Series: Where do we send the fruit basket? [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceinmyveins/pseuds/iceinmyveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Home is where the heart is and my heart is with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding a Home

**Author's Note:**

> These are accompanying pieces to Fruit Basket. They can be read alone or separate, but this just fills in the blanks for that one shot. Here's some more fluff because it's the weekend, enjoy!

It starts with an offhanded comment that Christen doesn’t think Tobin will take seriously. They’re talking about what they’ll both do after camp and Tobin’s unsure of her plans because she doesn’t want to visit family, Portland isn’t calling her yet, and Paris is out of the question. Christen knows Tobin’s been having a rough time with everything going on in her life and her heart hurts for the lost woman.

So Christen offers Tobin a room in her parent’s home in Palos Verdes in a friendly manner that she doesn’t think Tobin will accept. She should have known better though and she shouldn’t have been shocked when Tobin’s face lit up at the invitation as she agrees happily. And when Christen sees how much Tobin needs this, she doesn’t dare take it back. She knows her parents’ home is more than big enough to accommodate the entire team if they needed to, so she figures having Tobin over won’t be an issue.

As the camp draws to a close and Heifetz asks the team where they need flights to, the rest of the team is slightly confused at Tobin’s requested destination, but say nothing.

Upon arrival at LAX, the girls are greeted with Christen’s older sister Tyler, who’s come to pick them up and bring them back to the Press house. The conversation in the car is easy and Christen finds herself smiling at her sister and Tobin getting along so well. Sure, they’ve met before at after game parties and team get togethers, but this is different and far more intimate. She doesn’t even care that they start to gang up on her and trade embarrassing stories of Christen. Well, she does care, but she doesn’t do much about it other than hiding her blushing face in her hands. She even draws out her embarrassment when Tobin places a hand on her arm and rubs it to show her that she’s just teasing.

When they arrive at the large house, Tobin is speechless. It makes Christen nervous and self conscious because she knows that it makes her seem like a spoiled California brat. The last thing she wants is for Tobin to think of her any differently because of her family background. She’s holding her breath as she waits for Tobin to say something.

“Dang Presi, this is niceeeee!” Tobin let’s out a whistle as she admires the massive piece of architecture that looks like it could house a small army. Christen releases the breath she’s holding and smiles at Tobin’s reaction as she leads the midfielder towards the front door.

The intimidating dark wood french doors are unlocked and the foyer is grander than anything Tobin’s ever seen. The marble floors are shiny and there are spiral staircases on both sides of the table that’s placed in the middle. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling is probably worth as much as half of the NWSL players make combined.

Christen walks through the hallway and motions for Tobin to follow her as Tyler veers off in a different direction. They arrive at the gourmet kitchen and Tobin thinks even the the best chef in the world would be honored to cook in it.

“Um, are you thirsty or hungry? There might be some food in the fridge or we can order something? Do you want pizza?” Christen asks nervously. She’s unsure because hosting isn’t something she does often.

“No, I’m good for now, maybe later though,” Tobin says coolly. Christen nods awkwardly and she wishes Tyler hadn’t disappeared somewhere in the big house to ease the tension. It's not a particularly unpleasant aura, but it's still weird.

“Uh, let me show you to the guest room you’re staying in so you can put your things down.”

The dark brunette woman turns and goes back to grab her bags and waits for her teammate to do the same. She then leads the trek up one of the staircases towards her room.

“This is my room,” she says as she puts her bags just inside the door. She points to the room right next to it and says, “You can stay in there. My parents are on the other wing, so we’ll be able to stay out of their way.”

Tobin unceremoniously drops her bags on the floor of her assigned room and goes to check the bed as Christen stands awkwardly at the doorway. She’s unsure of what to do, so she settles for just waiting for Tobin to get comfortable.

“Come here,” Tobin tells her, while patting a spot on the bed beside her.

Christen obliges and lays down on bed as well. They’re both laying down, staring up at the ceiling with their legs dangling off the edge. It’s quiet save their steady breathing, but it’s a comfortable silence. The peace is disturbed when Tobin suddenly rolls over onto her side to stare at Christen.

“Thanks for letting me stay with you,” Tobin tells her quietly. The smile that graces her face is small, but it’s genuine and appreciative. It causes Christen’s heart to skip a beat and she can’t help but return the gesture.

“Don’t worry about it, we have enough space, so you’re welcome anytime,” Christen says before she has time to think about the consequences. Once it’s out, she can’t take it back and she knows Tobin will take her up on the offer at some point.

Tobin’s about to say something, but she’s interrupted by the sound of dogs barking. Before she can even blink, Christen’s up and running down the stairs to be reunited with her pups. Tobin follows the girl, but at a much slower pace. She watches the younger woman who is knelt down on the ground petting her dogs and smiling like she just won the lottery. Tobin can’t help but grin at the sight because seeing Christen so joyful and kidlike warms her heart.

The self proclaimed nomad is so busy watching Christen that she doesn’t notice the other two people in the room looking at her. When she hears a throat being cleared, her head snaps toward where the sound is coming from and she blushes at the looks Christen’s parents are giving her.

She walks down the remaining steps and walks over to Christen’s parents. They’ve met before and since Tobin and Christen have increasingly become closer, the Presses are very familiar with the midfielder. She gives them each a hug and they welcome her to their home.

Christen finally manages to get up and they all migrate towards the kitchen and living room, with Morena and Khaleesi sniffing Tobin curiously. Tobin and Christen find spots on the comfy sectional, while Christen’s parents take residence in the kitchen. The two dogs jump on the couch and snuggle into the two women. Christen is in the corner, her legs stretched out and resting on Tobin’s lap. Morena is in between the two girls and Khaleesi’s head is laying upon Christen’s thigh. It’s all very cozy and domestic and Christen has to remind herself to not get too excited.

Christen’s parents and Tyler soon join them on the couch and there is an easy flow of conversation between the group. They’re joking about anything and everything, but Christen finds it hard to focus with Tobin drawing ticklish patterns on her legs. It’s so natural and Christen suspects that Tobin isn’t even aware she’s doing it. She does, however, ignore the raised eyebrows of her family, who all definitely notice it.

Christen’s dad orders pizza, but the women barely move from the couch the entire night as they talk away. Eventually, Tyler goes home to her husband and Christen’s parents retire to their room. It’s quiet between the two remaining occupants again, but neither particularly mind after all the talking they were doing. Tobin’s still drawing light patterns all over Christen’s skin and it gives her goosebumps.

The window is open, so Christen can hear the crashing waves right outside her home and it’s enough to start to lull her to sleep. The combination of Tobin’s touch with the soothing sounds of the water remind her of how tired she is from traveling. She’s just starting to doze when Tobin’s voice pulls her out of it.

“I really like your family. They’re so nice and funny,” Tobin tells her, focusing on drawing on Christen’s calves.

“They like you too, I’m sure my dad wants to take you out on the boat for some fishing,” Christen smiles at her.

“Really? You think so?” Tobin has a small smile and Christen’s heart clenches because Tobin looks so adorable. Her expression is hopeful and childlike and Christen swears there’s a hint of nervousness in there too.

“Yeah, they’ve always liked you,” Christen assures her, but doesn’t mention the reason is because they all know of Christen’s feelings for the older woman. Her mother and sisters had picked up on it the first time Christen had introduced Tobin. There was something in the striker’s eyes that twinkled and they were on her right away. It took Christen a while to even realize that what she felt for Tobin was more than platonic, but her family has known and supported it forever. It's becoming more apparent to her relatives and Christen herself that this isn't just a crush anymore. The feelings are real and they aren't going anywhere.

Tobin grins widely and there’s relief in her features, “Oh, good. I was afraid they were gonna make me leave.”

“Hey, even if they didn’t like you, I wouldn’t make you leave,” Christen objects.

“Hmm, good to know.”

“I’d just hide you in the pool house in the backyard,” Christen quips.

“Haha, very funny,” Tobin’s voice is sarcastic as she deliberately tickles Christen’s feet. It sends the dark brunette into a giggling fit and she’s writhing, trying to get away from Tobin’s fingers. Tobin grabs her ankles to try and hold Christen still, but she should have known better than to mess with a soccer player’s feet. Eventually, Tobin gives up and moves to her stomach instead.

She’s almost straddling the younger woman as she relentlessly tickles her sides, which elicits hearty giggles from Christen. Tobin’s laughter mixes with Christen’s and even though she’s being tortured, Christen is enjoying every second of it because seeing Tobin this happy is the best thing in the world.

Soon the laughter has died down and they’re just staring at each other. It’s an awkward position, but neither seem to notice because they’re too caught up in the moment. Everything has stopped and they have a silent conversation with their eyes.

Christen’s not sure if she leaned up or if Tobin leaned down, but somehow their lips are pressed together and she swears she’s dreaming. The kiss starts out slow and tentative, as if they are both testing out the waters. They’re each giving the other the option of pulling away and ending it before it goes any further. When it becomes obvious that neither of them want to end it, a switch snaps and their lips are moving in sync at a much faster pace.

It’s still slow and both are savoring the taste of each other. There’s no tongue, just the meshing of lips as they get used to this feeling.

It seems like it happened so quickly and, considering Tobin was in a relationship not too long ago, it just might be. However, both of them wanted this, needed this. It’s been building for a long time, slowly encompassing and drowning them. This need and desire for each other is real and nearly palpable.

Christen feels Tobin tangle one hand in her hair and place one on her hip, which brings a moan out of her. She follows it with a slight yelp when Tobin surprises her by flipping them so Christen’s the one straddling Tobin. The kiss is making both of them breathless and Christen knows they should stop before either of them get too carried away, so she starts to slow the kiss down.

The kiss becomes soft pecks and their foreheads rest against each other. Both of them have content smiles on their faces as they finally open their eyes to look at each other and catch their breaths.

“Are you sure?” The simple question holds so much weight. The answer is either the beginning of something magnificent or the realization of a heartbreaking mistake. Christen’s heart is beating out of her chest and she’s positive that Tobin can hear it. She feels like it takes Tobin forever to answer and she starts to pull away. She feels her heart start to sink into her stomach because she’s sure that Tobin’s about to tell her that the kiss was a moment of bad judgement and never should have happened.

She’s stopped short when a simple word freezes her. She’s not even sure if she heard it or she just imagined it because it was so soft, so she just sits there motionless, hoping Tobin repeats what she might have said.

“Yes,” Tobin says louder this time, “Yes, I’m positive. This is what I want. You’re what I want.”

A smile slowly grows on Christen’s face and it’s blinding when she fully registers what Tobin’s just said.

“Really?” She needs to make sure this isn’t a dream because she's wanted this for far too long for Tobin to be anything but one hundred percent sure.

Tobin laughs, “Yes, I don’t know how or when it happened, but Presi, I’m falling for you. It’s crept up on me, but I’m absolutely sure that I want this more than anything in the world.”

Christen doesn’t have any words to say so the only thing she can do is pull the woman she’s sitting on top of in for another kiss. While the first one was exploratory, this one is fiery and passionate, conveying all the emotions both of them have been harboring.

A sigh escapes Christen when she feels Tobin run her tongue along her lips asking for entrance. Her slight parting is enough of an invitation and soon their tongues are colliding as they enjoying the implications of the kiss.

When they pull away, there are megawatt grins on their faces and both are happy just staring at each other like smiling idiots.

“So are we really doing this?” Christen wants to know what this means. “Are we like…?”

“Yeah, we’re really doing this. You’re mine. I’m your’s. Is that okay?”

Christen nods enthusiastically, “Yeah, yeah. I like that.”

“Good,” Tobin gives her another peck on the lips. “Now c’mon it’s getting late and it’s been a long day. Let’s get to bed.”

Christen climbs off of her and holds her hand out for her new girlfriend. She smiles just thinking about it as they walk hand-in-hand towards the second floor. Their pace is lazy and tired, but when they arrive at Christen’s room and Tobin leans in to give her a goodnight kiss, Christen latches on, unwilling to let go.

“No, stay with me,” she’s just got her girl, she’s not about to spend the night by herself if she doesn’t have to.

“Okay.”

So Christen pulls Tobin toward her bed and they both fall in, not bothering to change or anything because it’s late and they’re both in need of some sleep. Underneath the covers, Christen snuggles into Tobin’s side and wraps a leg around her waist. Tobin wraps her arm around the younger girl and they both fall asleep to each other’s breathing.

_It's good to be home._


	2. Love Will Bring You Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally stopped being lazy and edited this. It got pretty long, but I hope you like it.

They're sitting in the sand on the beach that is Christen’s backyard a little over a week later, when they both get emails from Heifetz letting them know when camp resumes. Tobin’s comfortably leaning her back against Christen’s front and they're both just taking in the cool ocean air. The stunning combination of oranges, yellows, pinks, and purples that the sky is painted in mesmerizes both women.

“We fly out Wednesday morning,” Christen informs her girlfriend after reading the email on her phone. It's a lazy Sunday evening and the new couple is trying to get in as much relaxation and couple time as possible before reuniting with their teammates.

“Hmmm,” Tobin hums in acknowledgement, letting Christen know she heard her.

The past week has been incredible and Christen’s soaking all of it in. As good as things are going, she can’t help but worry about what things will be like when they get to camp. 

“Babe, I can hear you thinking,” Christen instantly grins at Tobin’s use of the pet name.

“Sorry. I was just thinking about how much I'm gonna miss Morena and Khaleesi.” It’s halfhearted and unconvincing, even though it's true it's not what Christen’s really panicking over.

Tobin sits up and turns to face Christen, surveying her. She squints her eyes dubiously, “Seriously, what’s wrong? I can see the worry all over your face. You look like Sam always looks when she’s freaking out.”

Christen sighs and looks down, “What’s gonna happen to us at camp? Is it gonna be weird? Are we gonna be different? What if we get distracted and don't play well together? What if all the girls don't like us together and it makes things on the team weird? What if this ruins our team? How are we gonna-”

“Chris-”

“-handle this? What if everyone gets into our business and it creates drama? Or what if Jill doesn't approve? Oh my God, she's probably gonna take away my playing time and I'm not gonna make the Rio-”

Tobin's had enough of her girlfriend’s panic attack and decides to silence her with a firm kiss. It works and distracts Christen because whenever Tobin so much as touches her, the striker is putty in her hands.

“Baabe, stop. Calm down. Nothing is going to change other than the our physical relationship. We’re gonna be magic on and off the field. I mean we haven't been practicing for nothing. The girls will be surprised, but they'll be happy for us. They love us both and want us to be happy. I've never been happier than I am right now and it's because of  _ you _ . They’ll see that and it will be enough to accept it whether or not they want to. Sure, everyone’s gonna be nosy, but it's because they want the best for us. And neither of us do well with drama so do you really think that's gonna be a problem?” Tobin brushes a wisp of Christen’s hair that's come undone from her ponytail by the wind out of her face and goes on, “Jill won't care. You are making the Rio roster and we’re gonna do it together. This time we’ll both be on the podium accepting our medals.”

Tobin grabs the panicking girl, placing a hand on each of her cheeks. “Hey, look at me, everything is going to be fine. I won't let anything like that happen. This is too big of a deal for me not to have thought this through. I wouldn't be here doing this if I wasn’t confident in it.”

“I know you feel that way now, but what if things change? I know the girls will be okay, but what about the fans? People still want you and Alex together and they're gonna hate me!” 

“No, I'm sure and It's not changing. Chris, what we’re doing is serious. We’re teammates, if there was even a slight doubt in my mind about us, this wouldn't be happening. But I don't have any and it is happening and it's  _ real _ and it's going to last,” Tobin’s speaking with so much conviction and certainty that Christen has no choice but to believe her.

“...you promise?”

“I promise. You do trust me?”

“With all my heart.”

“Then trust me when I tell you that we’re gonna be more than fine because I'm all in,” Tobin declares, looking into Christen’s eyes with a sincerity that makes her heart swell.

“Okay,” Christen breathes out. It's still shaky and hesitant, which Tobin notices.

“Are you not sure about this?” The edge in the midfielder’s tone is laced with hurt.

“No that's not what I meant! Tobs, I've been wanting this for so long and I've been all in for a while. I don't doubt that this is real, I'm just scared.”

Tobin's sigh of relief lets Christen know she hasn't ruined everything. 

Pulling Christen’s face closer, Tobin places a soft kiss on her lips, “Good. As long as we’re both all in and we know where we stand with each other, nothing else matters.” 

“But what about the fans and the media?”

As Tobin thinks about how crazy some of the team’s fans are, especially her own, she bites her lip. She's more than aware of how vicious and protective they can be. She knows that Shirley had to deal with relentless hate from Tobin's “fans” because they shipped the midfielder with Alex Morgan. The last thing she wants is for Christen to get the same or worse treatment. 

“Yeah, that might be a problem…” She doesn't want to hide her relationship, but she's not comfortable with how invasive some fans are. “How about we just tell our teammates, friends, and family for now. We can deal with the rest of the world later. Let's just focus on us and see how it goes.”

Christen nods in agreement. The striker wants to show off her relationship, especially since she's been dreaming of this for so long, but she knows that their status as professional athletes makes it hard. She loves their fans, but some of them are a little too passionate.

“How about this, when we’re on the field or at events where fans are we just act normal, but when we're with people we love or alone we’ll be just like this,” Tobin tells her, referring to their current position. 

“Okay, I can deal with that,” Christen finally smiles. It earns her a kiss, which causes the grin to widen. It's too bad neither of them are very good actors and their fans are perceptive little buggers.

-

Their flight is early Wednesday morning. Christen’s alarm is loud and unpleasant, but it gets the job done. Tobin isn't so ready to get up and just snuggles deeper into Christen’s bed. She hasn't stepped foot in the room that she was supposed to stay in since she moved her bags into Christen’s room the morning after they first kissed. 

Christen decides to let Tobin sleep for a few extra minutes and goes to brush her teeth and wash her face. She opts out of a shower because she knows she'll want one as soon as they land anyway. When she comes out of the bathroom, she sees Tobin hasn't moved and fell back asleep.

Christen crawls onto the bed and starts stroking Tobin’s hair, “Babe, wake up. C’mon we’ve got a flight to catch.”

She's met with Tobin’s steady breathing, indicating she's still asleep. Christen knows she should be annoyed, but it's hard to be mad when her girlfriend looks so adorably peaceful.

“Toby, honey, it's time to get up. We have to go,” Christen slightly shakes Tobin and she's satisfied when she gets a groan in response.

But Tobin just wraps her arms around Christen and nuzzles into the warmth of her body. 

“Babe,” Christen tries again. She tries to sound stern, but she loves how cuddly Tobin is in the morning. 

“Mmm.” 

“Baaaaaabe,” Christen tries again. This time she's not even rewarded with a sound.

Huffing, Christen pulls herself out of Tobin’s grasp and decides to make some coffee and find some breakfast for them.

“You better be up when I come back,” she mumbles as she leaves the room. Tobin doesn't reply and just grabs Christen’s pillow to replace her girlfriend’s body.

Christen brews a pot of coffee and puts two bagels in the toaster to wake them up and fill them enough for the flight. Once she finishes her bagel and polishes off a cup of coffee, she goes back upstairs. She’s not even the least bit surprised to find that Tobin hasn't moved a muscle.

Sighing because she knows she was asking for too much when she hoped that Tobin would be up and ready by the time she came back, Christen once again climbs onto the bed. This time, instead of saying anything, she places a soft kiss on Tobin’s lips. 

It doesn't work.

She repeats the action, this time with more pressure and for longer. 

Still nothing. 

Christen’s getting frustrated, but she tries again.

Nope.

She's starting to pull away and resort to desperate and painful measures to wake up the New Jersey woman when Tobin’s hand shoots up to and brings her closer again. Christen’s surprised at the action, but instinctively kisses back and soon enough she's distracted. Getting out of bed and catching their flight is the last thing on her mind as Tobin bites her lip lightly.

When air becomes an issue, they finally pull away. 

“Mmm, what a way to wake up,” Tobin’s grin is smug and all too telling. 

“You little….” Christen can never really be mad at Tobin and really, who is she to complain if her girlfriend wants to show her some affection.

“I was wondering how long it was going to take you to figure it out. All you had to do was give me a kiss, babe.”

Christen shakes her head, but she can’t help the smile that forms. It quickly fades when she catches a glimpse of the clock on her bedside table. 

“Shoot! Tobin get up! Our flight leaves in two hours and it takes at least 45 minutes to get there without traffic,” Christen panics as she shoots off the bed.

Tobin gets out of bed and goes to freshen up, but her pace is nonchalant at best. She’s not exactly rushing because how bad could L.A. traffic be? So she performs her morning routine calmly, while Christen makes sure all their things are in order. Tobin eats her bagel and drinks a cup of coffee as Christen loads their bags in the car. 

Christen’s dad is dropping them off, so both girls sit in the back with Tobin resting her head on Christen’s shoulder, still a little bit tired. On the way there, Tobin understands why Christen was freaking out. L.A. traffic is bad. Like bumper-to-bumper, complete stand-still, bad. 

When they finally get to the ever-crowded airport, it’s an hour and a half later. It would’ve have been more, but Christen’s dad cut off about a dozen cars and broke more than a few traffic laws to get them there. 

They make their flight. Barely, but they make it. So they’re off to meet up with the team and take a big step in their new relationship: telling the gals.

They don’t end up telling the team that trip though. They try, but they’re always interrupted and no one seems to catch on no matter how obvious they are with their flirting. Neither girl is upset that their teammates don’t know by the end of the camp. In fact, they’re both a little relieved because it means that it gets to remain theirs for just a bit longer. Their little secret that’s got them both over the moon happy. They go back to Los Angeles, content in continuing to explore what they have without the nosiness that’s sure to come when the team finds out.

They spend more time with Christen’s family and Tobin integrates herself so seamlessly that Christen can’t remember what things were like without the midfielder’s presence. The entire Press pack is taken with Tobin and her infectious personality. Tobin has always been family oriented, so she loves how close Christen’s family is.

They fall into a semi-routine. Every morning after breakfast, they head to train for 2 hours. Then they go exploring in the afternoon and switch off choosing what and where to eat for lunch. Christen shows Tobin around various parts of Southern California, relishing their time together. They also take advantage of the beach and the weather by taking Morena and Khaleesi out for walks along the shore daily. The beach that the Press house rests on is private and quiet, so it’s perfect for the couple. Everyday they watch the sunset while cuddling and sharing kisses as the dogs roam around. 

They get called up for a couple of friendlies two weeks later, but their teammates still haven’t noticed anything and the couple decides to just go with the flow. If any of the girls asked, they’d confirm the relationship, but until then, they wouldn’t be saying anything. They know the girls are starting to get suspicious because Tobin asks for another plane ticket back to L.A. for the third time in a row, so they figured someone would put two and two together eventually. 

The third trip is much the same as the last one and the couple grows even closer. They know once the NWSL season starts, they won’t be seeing much of each other, so they’re trying to make the most of their time together. However that's the trip that everything changes because their relationship moves to the next level.

They get almost a month of a break because of the holiday season, so they jump right back into the schedule they had last time. It's simple and easy, but no two days are exactly the same. They go to new places, try new restaurants, and meet new people. 

It’s when Tobin flies back to Florida for a few days to spend Christmas with her family that things get real for both women. As much as both girls love their families, the distance is harder than either of them expected. They hadn’t been apart for more than 24 hours since they had gotten together, so even though Tobin is only gone for five days, both girls countdown the seconds until she’s back on the west coast. They're still in the honeymoon phase and they can’t seem to get enough of each other. This trial period of long distance is good for them considering it’s what they’ll have to deal with during the season.

Finally, after five boring and lonely days, Christen goes to pick Tobin from the airport, giddy with anticipation. She bounces on her toes as she waits for the girl who’s taken her heart to walk out of the gate. They keep the public reunion minimal because neither want to draw too much attention, but the hug they share is long and tight. Both are just happy to be back in the other’s arms. 

“I missed you,” Christen mumbles into Tobin’s neck, where her head is nustled. 

“I missed you too,” Tobin responds, placing a quick kiss her girlfriend’s neck.

They finally pull away and head back to the Press estate. It's another lazy night because Tobin lands in the evening and neither feel up for much. They cuddle in Christen’s bed with Christen resting her head on Tobin’s chest. 

“I'm really glad you're back. It's weird without you here,” Christen says after shifting to look up at Tobin.

“You know I had to be here for your birthday, but it's good to be back. Having a bed to myself is strange. It was nice not having someone steal all the covers though.”

Christen slaps Tobin on the arm, “Hey! I don't steal all the covers! I just get cold at night, but I leave you some!”

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Tobin gives her pouting girlfriend a kiss and adds, “But I really did miss you. I missed you more than I thought I would. I mean I knew it was gonna be weird because we’ve been adjoined at the hip since we got together, but it was really hard.”

“I know,” Christen sighs. “It's hard being apart from someone you love. I’m pretty sure I drove my family crazy because I was like a lost puppy without you here. They were teasing me for it,” Christen tells her, but she suddenly realizes what she just said and her eyes widen. 

“Um, you know like I feel the same way when we’re on the road and I miss Morena and Khaleesi,” she tries to backtrack because she's not sure Tobin is anywhere near that level and she's doesn't want to freak her out. “It’s really hard being away from my babies too.”

“So...you love me like you love your dogs?” Tobin smirks at her. 

“Well, no. But it's similar. I'm just comparing, you know. It's like a metaphor just so you can understand what I mean. I mean, I really love my dogs and I miss them a lot when I'm not with them, so it’s sorta like that.”  _ Shit,  _ she thinks,  _ this is not making it better.  _

Tobin tries not to laugh at her girlfriend’s rambling, but she loves how cute Christen looks trying to explain herself.

“Babe, it's okay. I get it. You love your dogs and you love me too,” Tobin tries to help her out.

“Yeah, but like we’ve been friends and teammates for a long time, so I love you in that way.”  _ Way to keep digging yourself into a hole, Press _ .

“So you aren’t in love with me?” Tobin asks 

“No…” Christen replies, but she won’t meet Tobin’s eyes because she just lied straight through her teeth. Tobin notices and smiles.

“That’s too bad because I’m in love with you, but I guess I can wait until you feel the same wa.”

Christen’s head whips to face Tobin so quickly the midfielder is afraid she might have whiplash.

“Wait, what?”

“I said, I’m in love with you, but since you’re not ready...” Tobin repeats, pretending she’s disappointed.

“Really?” Christen has to contain her urge to scream, but her grin is the biggest Tobin’s ever seen it.

Tobin laughs a little bit and nods her head, “Yes, babe. I told you I was all in and I really am. On every level. I love you so much.”

Christen launches herself forward, latching onto Tobin. The kiss Christen gives her is filled with every emotion that she’s been holding in. She hadn’t expected Tobin to feel the same so quickly, but she’s not complaining.

“I love you too,” Christen sighs dreamily when they pull away. She's on cloud nine and she doesn't think anything will ever bring her down from this high. 

“So you do love me like you love Morena and Khaleesi?” Tobin teases.

“Woah, let’s not get crazy. I’m in love with you but you still have a long way to go before you reach their level, Tobs,” Christen smiles so Tobin knows she’s joking. Kind of.

“I better step my game up then.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a lot of ground to cover to catch up.”

“I’ll work on it,” Tobin promises with another kiss.

That's the first night they say I love you and they're both so drunk on their love that it turns physical. So they have sex and it only further solidifies their relationship that's grown and matured so rapidly. It's a little worrisome that they're moving so fast and their feelings are so strong, but given that they've been teammates and friends for so long, it makes sense.

They spend a lot more time in bed for the rest of the break, only leaving the confines of Christen’s room to train and walk the dogs. Though they do spend time with Christen’s family and friends on her birthday. They sneak out for about a half an hour in the middle of the party that Christen’s sister throw for her and it doesn't go unnoticed by the guests. However, everyone decides to spare Christen the embarrassment of mentioning her sex hair because it’s her special day. Christen appreciates it, but she’s still mortified when she gets ready for bed later on and sees just how loved up she looks.

The infatuation continues to grow and neither can seem to get enough. They're not sure how they'll be able to keep their hands off of each other during camp, but they’re professionals and they're going have to dig deep and channel every ounce of willpower they have.

When they are reunited with the team for another camp, they're not exactly successful with their mission. However, the girls are still as slow as ever so Tobin and Christen decide to mess with them. It works out because Tobin needs to get some things done in Portland and Christen loves the idea of being introduced to that part of the the midfielder’s life.

That’s why they find themselves in Portland and it’s finally Tobin’s turn to show Christen around. The first thing they do after they land and drop their bags off at Tobin’s fairly empty apartment, is go to Tobin’s favorite coffee shop. Tobin pays because Christen “paid last time” so it’s her turn. 

When they’ve finished their coffees and the jet-lag begins to get the better of both of them, they head back to Tobin’s place. They fall into Tobin’s bed, which is a mattress in a cheap frame that looks like it can’t hold much weight. The girls lay there in each other’s arms, not quite sleepy, but tired enough to not want to do anything else. 

As Christen looks around the barren room, she can’t help but voice her opinion.

“Tobs, you really need some furniture. This bed looks like it might collapse and you don’t have a dresser or bedside table in here. And the living room needs a couch. And a coffee table, and pictures. You need lots of pictures.”

“Why? You know I don’t care. All I need is this bed and even that isn’t necessary.”

“But, you live here during the season. Don’t you want a place that doesn’t feel so...cold? You might not stay here forever, but when you are here, don’t you want this place to feel like a home. You don’t even have to make it fancy, just a few personal touches so it doesn’t feel so lonely,” Christen suggests. 

“I mean, I guess that wouldn’t be so bad,” Tobin considers. “Will you help?”

Christen nods enthusiastically, “Of course! We can go tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Tobin agrees by pecking Christen on the lips. They’re both too tired to let it go any further than small kisses, so they just enjoy each other’s company for the rest of the evening. Tobin orders Chinese food for dinner, but after that they don’t move from the bed. 

The next day they go from furniture store to furniture store, trying to find the perfect pieces for Tobin. Christen’s always loved designing and she's watched more hours of HGTV that's she can count, so this is fun for her. Tobin is far less excited about the backsplashes and tiles that Christen gushes over. It's not like she’s remodeling, so she doesn’t need either of those things. She tries her best to keep Christen focused on finding what they came for: furniture. 

“But Tobs, this backsplash would go perfect with your cabinets and countertop!” Christen informs at a particular style she’s fallen in love with.

“Christen, we are not flipping my apartment, we’re looking for furniture!” Tobin rolls her eyes, but she finds her girlfriend’s enthusiasm adorable.

“I know, but I still like it,” the little pout she makes causes Tobin to forget that they’re in public for a second and kiss the striker.

“Don't worry when we buy a home together one day, you can go crazy with your amateur designing,” Tobin promises teasingly, but there’s something in her tone that indicates she’s more than serious.

Christen blushes furiously and before she can truly process what that statement means, Tobin slips away to pay for the couch she wants. She knows Tobin’s all in, she's told Christen as much, but this is completely different. This confirmation is big, especially from Tobin. Coming from anyone else, the comment wouldn’t have held so much weight, but this is self-proclaimed nomad. The “homebody without a home” is telling Christen that she wants a home with her. 

Her mind races and Christen is so lost in her thoughts that it takes awhile for her to notice that Tobin is back with a salesperson discussing delivery details. Part of her is thankful because she still needs to collect herself after that bombshell. She also knows that she doesn’t want to discuss something this important in public, so she quickly tells Tobin that she going to look next door for a few things. 

When she’s gotten what she needs, Christen comes back to find Tobin being handed her receipt. Tobin smiles when she sees Christen, but her eyes are drawn to the bag that her girlfriend is carrying. 

“What’d you get?”

“Oh, just some girl things,” Christen dismisses and she knows Tobin won’t question it further. 

“Ah, okay. Ready to head back? I think we got everything you said I needed. They’re gonna follow us back to deliver it all. The only thing that’s gonna take a while is the bed because it’s custom.”

“Yeah, let’s go home,” Christen consents.

_ Home _ . There’s something about the word and the way it sounds to right. And Tobin’s earlier comment is still weighing heavily on Christen’s mind, so they definitely need to get home and talk about it. 

Christen decides to wait a bit because she’s not sure how to bring it up and she’s afraid that confronting Tobin so soon will make her clam up. But Christen has always worn her heart on her sleeve and she's never been good at hiding her emotions, especially when it comes to the tan midfielder. 

“Alight, what’s up, Chris? You been acting weird ever since we got home,” Tobin asks her as they lounge on her new couch. 

“What? Nothing’s wrong,” Christen starts to deny her behavior, but when she sees Tobin’s eyebrows raise, she changes her tune. “Seriously, nothing’s wrong I’m just thinking about what you said earlier at the furniture shop.”

It’s silent for a beat, but then Christen adds, “Did you mean it?”

Tobin pulls Christen over to her and onto her lap. She sighs, “It’s weird you know? I’ve always been a wanderer and I’ve never really felt like I belonged anywhere. I’ve been happy just exploring and not having any commitments, nothing to hold me down and keep me coming back to one place. But now, it’s different. I don’t mind going to the same place over and over. Yeah, I still want to go on adventures and travel the world, but I don’t mind having a place to call home. And I want that with you. I have that already with you. You make me feel like I am at home, so yeah I meant what I said. I know right now it’s crazy because we’re always on the road, but one day when all this craziness is over we will buy a home together. We’ll settle down and be the perfect little family with 2.5 kids, a dog, and a white picket fence if that's what you want. It can be in Palos Verdes, Brooklyn, Fort Lauderdale, anywhere. I don’t care as long as you’re there it will be  _ our home _ .”

Christen is speechless. She thought she was gonna have to work a lot harder to get Tobin to elaborate and share her feelings. It's surprisingly refreshing And Christen isn’t sure she could love the woman anymore than she does in that moment.

“Hmm, I don't know about the 2.5 kids and the white picket fence. A beach house and a few dogs sounds perfect though. Our home,” the striker smiles, “I like the sound of that.”

“Yeah, you're right. We are so not white picket fence people. A beach house would be perfect. it probably won’t be as big as your parents’ place, but it’ll be enough for us and our family and our dogs. You can go crazy with the designing and shopping and we can even get that backsplash you’re so crazy about. I don’t care as long as you’re happy, I'm happy. We’re gonna talk about the kids though because I think we’d be awesome parents.”

“Sounds like a plan. I can’t wait. Oooh, and I saw a really nice type of wood that would be great for the floors and do you think the countertops in the kitchen should be granite or quartz? I think quartz looks really nice and-”

Tobin’s amused by her girlfriend’s excitement, but she interrupts her, “Baby, I love you but I really don’t care about any of that stuff. I’m sure our house will be the nicest one on the block, but I’d be happy living in a cardboard box with you. I mean this place is enough because you’re here. You make it home.”

“You are such a sap,” Christen teases her. 

Rolling her eyes, Tobin fires back, “You love it though.”

“Yeah, I do. A lot and I love you,” Christen confesses.

“Now who’s the sap? Gross,” Tobin scrunches up her face in mock disgust. A slap from Christen makes her laugh and relent. “I’m just kidding, I love you too! Geez, you’re so aggressive.”

“You know you love it.”

“Yeah, especially in the bedroom,” the midfielder wiggles her eyebrows and smirks because she loves the reaction it garners.

Christen’s cheeks turn crimson and she tries to hide her face from her girlfriend. The comment shouldn’t embarrass her, but dammit Tobin sure knows how to get to her. It’s ridiculous because they’ve seen each other naked more times than either of them can count and Christen’s never shy when they’re actually in the act. Talking about it or even mentioning it is too much for her though. She supposes it because she doesn’t want other people to know what she’s like in the bedroom and she just feel dirty even when they're talking about it alone.

“You suck,” Christen tells her, but regrets the wording as soon as it leaves her mouth. 

Before she can say anything Tobin’s instinctive reply deepens her blush, “I know, I’d say I’m pretty good at it too if your screams are anything to go by.”

“That’s not what I meant. You are such a perv. I hate you,” Christen glares at her.

“That’s not what you say when I’m between your legs,” Tobin smiles smugly. “Last night you were calling me God. What was your exact wording? ‘God Tobin, YES! Right there. I'm so close, fuck! I love you Tobin, oh my God-’”

Tobin makes her voice 

“I don't sound like that!” Christen protests. and her cheeks are flaming. 

“Yeah you do, you're a screamer. And you’re a cussed too,” Tobin smirks. “It's hot.”

“Stop! Keep it up and you won't be screaming for a long time,” Christen threatens with a glare. She knows it's a straight up lie, but she's hoping Tobin buys her bluff.

“You wouldn't! You can't resist me either!” Tobin argues, knowing full well Christen would never follow through.

“Says you. Don't act so cocky, you're not that great.”

“Again, that's not what you say when I'm-”

“UGH! I’m leaving, you're so annoying,” the striker removes herself from her spot on Tobin’s lap and heads towards Tobin’s room. 

Tobin just laughs at her, but she does call after her, “Aww, baby, don’t be mad. You know you still love me.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Christen says as she waves off the older woman. 

Tobin decides to join her girlfriend, so she begins to turn off the TV and lights. She makes sure the door is properly locked and eventually enters her way into the room slowly. She walks into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. Christen is sitting the bed, leaning against the wall, reading and Tobin’s struck by how lucky she.

She always thinks she’s lucky to have a girl like Christen, but it’s in that moment that she realizes just how much she truly loves her. Tobin stands in the doorway of the bathroom admiring the beauty that is her girlfriend and she finally understands what people mean when they say they “just know” when they want to marry someone. Because there, in her little Portland apartment, that she realizes that one day, the two of them will go all the way. She knows they still have a while to get to that point, but she’s absolutely sure that it’s going to be Christen that the pastor tells her she can kiss as they stand in front of all their family and friends. Tobin is completely and utterly in love with the woman who opened her home and her heart to the nomad. 

When Tobin’s staring becomes too much of a distraction, Christen finally looks up, “Enjoying the view?”

“Very much,” Tobin slightly smiles and makes her way over to her side of the bed. She climbs on, her cheap bed frame creaking, and pulls Christen towards her. She’s so caught up in her feelings for the younger woman and pours everything into a breathtaking kiss that has both of them seeing stars. 

“Wow, what was that for?” Christen asks in a daze.

“For loving me and being my home,” the tone she says it with is so soft and filled with emotion that Christen feels like she might swoon. Her girlfriend is such a hopeless, sappy romantic and she adores her for it. 

“Toby, you’re just as much my home as I am your’s. And thank  _ you _ for loving  _ me _ .” 

There isn’t much else to say, so Tobin just grabs Christen’s face again and brings her in for another kiss. This one isn’t as intense as the first one, but it’s not a simple peck either. Christen pulls away first and smiles as she remembers what she wants to give Tobin. 

“Hang on, I have something for you,” she explains when Tobin frowns as she gets off the bed. Christen disappears into the dark living room and returns with the bag of things she bought earlier.

“I kind of lied earlier, I didn't just buy girly things,” Christen reveals while hopping back onto the bed. 

“What else did you get? A Pregnancy test?” Tobin jokes, but she’s curious.

“Yeah, babe, you’re gonna be a father,” Christen deadpans. “No. Remember how I said you needed to personalize your apartment?”

“Um, isn’t that what we just spent all day doing?” Tobin questions, slightly confused.

“Will you stop being such a smartass?” Christen huffs. 

“Okay, sorry. Continue,” Tobin apologizes with a small peck on the younger woman’s lips.

“Thank you. So anyway, I thought I could add a little touch of my own to your apartment, I mean if you want it,” Christen’s suddenly nervous as she pulls out the picture frames she bought earlier. When she noticed the little boutique, she couldn’t help but buy a few and she had them print a few pictures of the couple to put inside them.

The first one was a picture of the couple sitting in the sand, clinging onto each other with Morena and Khaleesi lying with them. The smiles on their faces are bright and genuine. It’s a beautiful photo that holds a lot of meaning to both of them because it’s the first photo they took as an official couple. 

The second framed picture is one of them just staring into each other’s eyes and grinning like the love sick idiots they are. It’s Christen’s favorite picture and is her phone screensaver. Tyler makes fun of it every time she sees it because they “look so stupidly in love” and they’re “obviously eye fucking.” Christen couldn’t care less because it never fails to bring a smile to her face. 

The third and final frame holds a picture that was taken the night of Christen’s birthday party. Christen’s other sister, Channing, was on photography duty and she happened to snap a private moment between the couple. Tobin is standing behind Christen, arms wrapped around the striker’s waist and holding her tightly. It captures them just after Tobin had placed a kiss on Christen’s neck and Christen laughing at a joke Tobin made. Tobin’s looking at Christen like she hung the moon. There is something so intimate and tender about it, which is why this one is Tobin’s favorite picture. 

“I wanted you to have something to remind me of you when I’m not here, so it feels a little more like home. I wanted you to have our first picture as a couple, my favorite picture of us, and your favorite one of us,” Christen informs her.

Tobin takes each of the frames and places their favorites on the her new bedside tables on their respective sides. Then she takes the one of them with Christen’s dogs and puts it on her dresser.

“It’s perfect,” Tobin tells her, touched by the gesture. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Christen smiles sweetly at her. 

Tobin pulls her in for another kiss and when they pull away looking content, she’s thankful that God decided to put the girl in front of her in her life. And as they lay down, snuggled together, Tobin knows she’s home. In Christen’s arms, protected and away from the rest of the world, she’s safe. There’s no place she’d rather be because nothing could compare to the feeling she has in that moment. 

She loves the experiences she’s had as a traveling nomad and she’ll cherish those memories forever. It’s not like her job doesn’t allow her to explore the world anyway, so she’s fine with this new thing. The idea of having a home is new and foreign, but Tobin doesn’t think it will be any where near as disappointing as her professor made it seem. 

Tobin’s always loved that her life has taken her to unexpected places and led her to unexpected people, but here in Christen’s arms, she realizes that love has finally brought her home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do a New Jersey chapter because I didn't have any inspiration but then that thing happened. The drama has made me not want to write it again and I've realized this is too much fluff for me. I started writing an AU story and I like it so much better. It's done and I'm not sure if I should leave it and just write a bunch of AU one shots or make it into a multi-chapter story. But yeah, I hope you liked this and feedback is always welcome :)


	3. Where you go, I will follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distance makes the heart grow fonder, but damn does it feel good to be together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this after the Seattle game and I was going to let it collect dust in my drafts like all my started but unfinished stories, but I finished it. So I hope you like it!

Christen lets her eyes scan through the crowd, searching for the familiar figure. Her eyes land on the familiar figure wearing a snapback and she feels her body instinctively go into overdrive.

It wasn’t that hard to spot Tobin. It’s in the way the woman sits- leaning back, legs up and resting comfortably on the bench in front of her and arms propped up behind her. The stance and posture are so distinctly Tobin and Christen knows the smile that graces her face is probably ridiculous.

Truthfully, Christen already knew where Tobin was. In fact, she’d already known since before the match started, but she figured she’d at least try to not seem so overly eager. She knows her attempt failed and anyone watching her would surely know too. Not that she cares.

All she cares right now is the woman she can never seem to keep her eyes off of for very long.

When Tobin’s arms move up to wave and the midfielder shoots her signature smile, Christen thinks her own face might split in half. For a couple of minutes, Christen just stands there reciprocating the smile that Tobin is giving her, never breaking eye contact.

She only gets pulled out of the moment when her teammates start snapping their fingers and practically yelling her name to get her attention.

“Geez, Presi what’s got you so spaced out. Imagining kissing your girl?” Alyssa teases when Christen turns to face them.

“I don’t have to imagine it. I’m going to in about 20 minutes,” Christen smirks, jerking her head in the direction of the Thorns midfielder.

“Well that explains why you were so excited to come here and the cheshire cat grin you’ve had all day,” Julie laughs.

“Shut up!” Christen chuckles, trying to stop smiling.

“It’s cute on you though. Love looks good on you,” Julie says sincerely. She looks up at Tobin again and adds, “It looks good on both of you.”

“Yeah, Tobin looks like she can’t wait to get you alone,” Alyssa grins, taking a peek over Christen’s shoulder and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Christen can’t help her involuntary reaction of whipping her head to look. Tobin, though in a conversation, hasn’t moved her gaze from Christen nor has her smile left her face.

“God you guys are so gross,” Julie fake gags.

“Oh please, you and Zach are way worse,” Christen argues.

“You’re all repulsive,” Alyssa mediates and neither of her friends can argue because it’s true.

Christen stands up, finished with her cool down stretches. She feels antsy and all she wants is is to sign a few autographs so she can leave as quickly as possible.

“Stop squirming lovergirl, go sign twelve autographs and then you can go,” Alyssa instructs her.

“You’re leaving with her right?” Julie asks as they slowly make their way toward the fans waiting and calling their names.

“Yeah, I think we’re driving to Portland since she drove here. We’ll probably spend a few days there and then head to Colorado to meet up for camp,” Christen informs them.

Their conversation is effectively cut off when they get close enough to the fans. Christen knows by now Tobin has been spotted, but she isn’t about to give the fans anymore information than they need. So she grabs a marker and makes polite conversation with a few fans.

She signs autographs as quickly as she can, periodically looking up to where Tobin is seated. She jumps around the sideline to various posters and items being held out to be signed. When she sees Tobin motion that she’ll wait by the exit, Christen can’t get off the field fast enough.

Practically sprinting to the locker room, Christen quickly rinses her body of the sweat that has accumulated over the past two hours. Satisfied with her clean body, she throws on a pair of jeans and a sweater. She doesn’t even bother to comb her hair as she makes sure her gameday bag has everything she came with.

As the rest of her Chicago Red Stars teammates come trickling in, Christen dashes out the door.

“Damn, Press slow down! Where are you going?” Sam calls after her.

“To get laid,” Julie giggles and the rest of the team joins in as Christen lifts an expressive finger in the air behind her as she continues to fast walk away from the locker room.

She grabs her luggage from the equipment manager having had to pack for national team duty on top of this impromptu mini vacation Tobin convinced her to take instead of going home to Los Angeles.

Once she exits, Christen has to look around for a minute for Tobin’s car. It takes all of her willpower to restrain herself from sprinting to the car like she wants to.

Instead, she takes a steady stroll as she tries to act normal and composed. She manages to stay calm as she opens the trunk and puts her suitcases in.

However, her ability to remain neutral completely leaves her when she opens the passenger door and the face she’s been longing to see in person for the past month is grinning widely at her. Jumping in and throwing her small bag precariously into the backseat, Christen flings herself at her girlfriend.

She wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck but the console in the middle makes it hard to get the proper hug she wants. Christen doesn’t complain or pull away, having gone too long without this type of contact from Tobin, she just buries her face into Tobin’s neck and takes in her girlfriend’s scent and body heat.

“I missed you,” Christen mumbles, tickling Tobin’s skin with her breath. A feeling of deja vu washes over her as she remembers the last time they were reunited. At that time she thought five days of separation was a long time, but that was nothing compared to over a month of it.

“I missed you, too,” Tobin places a kiss on the side of Christen’s head. She gives Christen a tight squeeze before letting go and untangling their limbs.

“Sorry I didn’t help you put your bags in the trunk, there’s a car full of fans watching over there and if I got out I don’t think I would’ve been able to keep my hands to myself.”

Neither move back, content in their proximity after the period of distance they just endured.

Christen smiles, “It’s okay, I’m just glad you came. Sorry I kind of sucked today.”

“I’m glad I came too and you were fantastic. Stop being so modest,” Tobin says firmly.

“Julie and Alyssa said to tell you hi,” Christen segways, not wanting to argue.

“Well Kling, Allie, Linds, and Em, say hi, but we’ll see them when we get back to Portland,” Tobin smiles, moving to start the engine so they can leave. She wants to make it back to Portland before the night is over.

Before she can put the car in drive, Christen’s hand stops her.

“You think they’re far enough away that they won’t be able to see me kiss you?” Christen questions, staring at the car down the street.

Tobin swallows and licks her lips, “I hope so.”

“Good,” Christen grins, grabbing Tobin’s face and bringing their lips together.

Some people say that a reunion kiss feels like fireworks going off. It feels like a piece of what was lost is finally back, as though something broken is once again whole. It’s wanting to rip each other’s clothes off and take each other then and there.

And to some degree it does feel like all of that, but more than anything, the kiss feel like home.

Even in a car in the middle of a city that neither has ties to, they feel an overwhelming sense of comfort.

“As much as I love this, we better get going or we’ll never make it back to PDX,” Tobin sighs disappointedly.

“Alright, let’s go then, I wanna see your bed,” Christen winks.

Tobin groans and gently throws her head back against the headrest, “You’re the worst.”

“Aww, you don’t mean that Toby,” Christen teases in a high pitched voice.

“I really do,” Tobin says, keeping her eyes closed.

Christen grins deviously. She’s missed this. Their interactions and teasing aren’t the same when they’re half way across the country from each other. Because although she can verbally tease Tobin from hundreds of miles away, she can’t physically tease her.

Leaning over the console, she places a kiss on Tobin’s neck, “No, you don’t.”

“Yeah, I do,” Tobin’s grits out, her voice a bit hoarse. Her body reacts to Christen without hesitation, but she knows nothing will happen here in the car without such a huge possibility of being caught by fans.

“Really? You sure?” Christen asks, continuing her trail of kisses on Tobin’s neck.

“Ab-solu-tely,” Tobin says through ragged breathing.

No, she doesn’t.

“That’s a shame because I love you,” Christen mumbles against Tobin’s skin.

“How much?” Tobin moans softly.

Christen pulls away, leaning back into her own chair and buckling her seatbelt, “I would show you, but we have a schedule to stick to.”

Tobin narrows her eyes, jaw slightly ajar, “You truly are an evil woman.”

Christen shrugs, “You still love me."

“It’s dwindling by the second,” Tobin makes a face so Christen knows that she’s completely lying.

“Well hopefully you’ll still love me enough to break in your new bed when we get home,” Christen smirks.

Tobin doesn’t need anything more to be said. Instead she turns on her engine and peels out of the spot she’s parked in. Checking the clock, she quickly does the math in her head, they should be back to Portland before eleven.

“So I might not have had that great of a game, but you did,” Christen says, turning to look at Tobin. “It’s not enough to be Miss Assists anymore, you want to take my job and score too?”

Tobin laughs, “I just wanna be like the amazing Christen Press. I gotta work on my first touch though. You would never have to had to follow it up to make sure it went in.”

“You should get a teacher,” Christen tells her.

“Yeah? You know someone?”

“Uhuh, I know a girl. She charges a high fee, but I hear she can be paid in other ways if you’re convincing enough,” Christen says.

“Hmm, what does she accept?” Tobin plays along.

“Other than cash, she’ll take diamonds, gold, food, dogs, wine, clothes, kisses, and sex.”

“Noted,” Tobin turns to face her briefly, a twinkle in her eye.

Christen smiles as she tries to get comfortable.

“You should take a nap, it’ll take a while and you’ll need the energy,” Tobin suggests, her tone layered with hunger and want.

“For what?” Christen asks feigning innocent.

“Dealing with Kling,” Tobin doesn’t miss a beat.

“Shoot, you’re right she’s a handful, but I already slept all morning. I’m good for now,” Christen tells her.

“Okay, then you can pick a station,” Tobin says motioning to the controls.

Christen grins. She isn’t familiar with the area or the stations, so she decides to start from the very beginning.

She lets each station play for a bit, trying to name the song and judging whether or not she likes it. She skips the ones that land on ads or radio hosts talking and watches for Tobin’s reaction. Some stations play a few good songs and then ruin it with a song that makes them both instantly say, “Next.”

Christen spends the first half of the trip just playing around with the stations and jokingly singing along to the songs she likes. She tries and succeeds in getting Tobin to join in with her.

It’s actually quite hilarious seeing and hearing two World Cup Champions belt out Adele and then try to rap along with Drake.

When Tobin pulls off the highway, Christen becomes momentarily confused because there’s no way Tobin drove fast enough that they made it back to Portland in an hour and a half.

“We’re stopping to get gas and some snacks. And maybe use the bathroom,” Tobin explains, turning into the relatively empty gas station.

“You wanna go get the snacks while I fill up the tank?” Tobin asks after putting the car in park.

“Yeah, want anything specific?”

“Surprise me, just get something sweet,” Tobin says, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door.

Christen does the same, turning to walk toward the store.

“Wait, come here,” Tobin calls her back.

“What?” Christen walks back to her girlfriend slightly confused.

Tobin just wraps her arms around Christen’s body, pulling her in and holding her. Christen instinctively wraps her arms around Tobin’s waist in response, closing whatever little distance there was left between them.

“Sorry, I just wanted to give you a proper hug, since the car got in the way earlier,” Tobin says with a shy smile on her face.  
Christen can’t help but kiss her, “Don’t apologize, it’s cute.”

She buries her head further into Tobin’s body and relishes the warmth for another moment. Giving one final squeeze, she slowly let's go and smiles.

“Love you,” Christen says before turning in the direction of the store.

“Love you too,” Tobin calls after her and she knows Christen smiles even though she can't see her.

Christen peruses the short aisles pondering what she wants. She settles on Reece's Peanut Butter Cups, Sour Patch Kids, and Twix. She briefly thinks about getting a carton of ice cream, but is able to control her craving.

Grabbing a box of Cheez-It’s too, she makes her way to the cash register and the clerk, who is the only other person in the store.

She quickly pays and returns to Tobin’s car, the sky having turned completely dark in the short time she was in there. Tobin is done filling it up and waiting for her in the car.

Before she knows it, they're back on the road toward a city she barely knows yet considers to be a home of sorts. Christen knows how strange it seems that she feels so attached and comfortable in a place she's only been once, but she can't help it. And she knows it's only because the city has become Tobin’s home, so consequently is has become one to her as well.

“So Allie wants to go on a double date with us and Bati tomorrow, do you want to?” Tobin asks coolly.

“Yeah that sounds nice. Where?” Christen grins. She kind of wishes their first date back together would have been alone, but she loves Allie and welcomes the idea. Besides there's plenty of time for her and Tobin to have their own date.

“Some vineyard she wants to visit. She's been so excited since I told her you were coming to Portland, if I didn't know any better I’d think you were dating her,” Tobin chuckles.

“Crap, you weren't supposed to find out about that yet. We were going to tell you eventually, but we didn't want to break your heart,” Christen says solemnly.

“So would this be a good time to tell you that I'm really in love with Jill?” Tobin remarks.

“I knew it!” Christen giggles.

“I can't help it, something about her just gets me going. It’s probably the accent,” Tobin can barely get the words out because of her laughter.

“But yeah, Allie has been wanting to go to this vineyard for a while and she thought it would be fun to go on her first double date with me,” Tobin rolls her eyes.

“Aww, I'm honored to be apart of this momentous occasion,” Christen coos.

“Shut up. I'll leave you at home if I have to,” Tobin threateningly jokes.

“You gonna third wheel with Allie and Bati?”

“No, I'll bring Jill,” Tobin scoffs.

“But Allie said they'll pick us up tomorrow at like 5, so be ready,” she warns playfully.

“I don't take that long!” Christen defends herself. And she doesn't. Christen has mastered the art of being more than presentable in minimal time.

“Sure,” Tobin waves her off. Her phone beeps indicating a text and she asks Christen to see who it is.

“Allie asked if we’re back yet,” Christen looks at her.

“Tell her to calm down, we’ll be there in about twenty minutes,” Tobin says, preoccupied with trying to change lanes.

“Is she waiting for us at your place?” Christen asks, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

She loves Allie, but she hasn’t seen Tobin in over a month and all she wants is to spend some time with her girlfriend alone. In Tobin’s huge custom bed. Alone. And naked.

“No, she can wait until tomorrow. I get you to myself tonight,” Tobin flashes her a quick smile as she exits the highway.  
Christen lets out the small breath she was holding.

“Is it bad that I’m really glad that you made her stay away?” Christen questions without a hint of guilt.

“No, because I am too,” Tobin says, pulling into the parking garage of her apartment complex.

“Good, I don’t even have to pretend to feel bad,” Christen smirks.

“You’d be the only one if you did,” Tobin puts the car in park and they both get out.

Tobin opens up the trunk and helps take out all of Christen’s luggage. Christen grabs her bag from the backseat and together they make their way up to the fourth floor of the building to Tobin’s apartment.

“Welcome home,” Tobin announces, theatrically waving her arms after unlocking the door and turning on the lights.

“You added some stuff,” Christen observes. “It looks good, way more you than before. I like it.”

“Make yourself comfortable. Do you wanna shower or use the bathroom? Are you hungry? Thirsty?” Tobin pesters.

“No, I’m fine babe. I’m just kinda tired,” Christen smiles sweetly.

“Okay, go sit on the couch and watch some tv or rest, I’m gonna put these in the room and get us something to eat because we haven’t had anything but junk.”

“Kay,” Christen yawns, snuggling into the plush cushions of the couch.

She looks around Tobin’s living room. It’s different than the last time she was here. There are pictures of Tobin, her family, the team, and her sitting in frames or hung on the walls. One in particular catches her eye. It’s the biggest one.

The moment captured is from New Jersey. Tobin lounges in a chair with Christen in her lap. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other and both have on big smiles for the camera.

Christen remembers the exact moment it was taken. They had been staying with Christen’s family and were having a little get together. Christen had come to ask Tobin if she had wanted anything to eat and Tobin had pulled her down onto her lap after saying she was fine. Her aunt had managed to grab a camera and take a few pictures after yelling “Say cheese!” at them.

There is a copy of the same picture in her own apartment in Chicago and everytime she looks at it, she feels the need to thank her aunt for taking the picture. She really does love it.

Christen doesn’t remember falling asleep or anything after seeing that picture. The only thing she registers next is being kissed on the forehead and placed on a soft bed that she recognizes as the custom one Tobin had made when she briefly opens her eyes.

It isn’t exactly how she imagined their first night back together going, but she’s too exhausted to care much. The effects of the game and the car ride are taking their toll and Tobin isn’t doing much better.

For a moment she becomes upset that her nice underwear is going unappreciated, but it fades when she realizes Tobin can enjoy taking it off in the morning.

So while it isn’t the most exciting of nights, Christen is perfectly happy with it. Cuddling with her girlfriend and being able to just hold her is all she needs. And for the first time in over a month Christen drifts into a slumber easily and quickly.

The morning is different. They don’t leave the house all day. Instead of Tobin taking Christen around the city, they decide to refamiliarize themselves with each other.

Christen knows if they hadn’t agreed to the double date with Allie that they’d still be in bed, but instead they shower and get ready. Though Tobin finds a way into the shower with Christen to “save time and water.”

Neither happens.

At five o’clock on the dot, there is a knock on the door. Both had been ready for the past half hour and opted to watch some tv while they waited for their friends. Tobin looks over at Christen, rolling her eyes playfully at Allie’s punctuality. Standing up from her spot on the couch, she drags her feet to the door, trying to go as slow as possible because she knows it’ll piss Allie off.

“TOBIN POWELL HEATH I KNOW YOU’RE MAKING ME WAIT ON PURPOSE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! HURRY UP!” Allie screams, banging on the door.

“Baby, calm down. She’s coming. Relax,” Bati’s much softer voice tells her.  
Tobin opens the door, “You should listen to him, he’s a smart man.”

“Whatever,” Allie scowls at them both as she walks in. “Christen!” she runs over and tackles the forward in a hug.

“Hey Al, I’ve missed you,” Christen laughs.

“Thank God you’re here, I’m getting really sick of Harry and Bati,” Allie jokes.

“Please, you know you love us,” Tobin protests.

“Eh, sometimes,” Allie shrugs. “Anyway, we should get going.”

She grabs Christen’s hand and drags her out the door as Tobin and Bati trail behind them. Tobin locks her apartment and they ride the elevator down to the parking garage.

“Um, Harry I love you but can I have my girlfriend back?” Tobin says awkwardly as she watches Allie open the back door instead of sitting up front with Bati.

“But you got her all last night and all day today!” Allie complains. “It's my turn.”

“Allie get in the front,” Bati gently scolds her.

The blonde sighs, but moves to the front passenger seat with a pout.

“Thanks Harry,” Tobin grins sliding into the car and grabbing Christen’s hand.

“Yeah, yeah. Christen-hog,” Allie playfully sticks her tongue out.

“Calm down there’s enough of me to go around,” Christen giggles reaching to give Allie’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Yeah, but I get priority,” Tobin says.

“Oh, you still haven't told her about us?” Allie raises her eyebrows.

“She thought I was joking,” Christen plays along.

“I hate you both,” Tobin rolls her eyes.

“Love ya,” they both chorus.

“I hate to break up the love fest, but we’re here,” Bati announces, putting the car in park.

“Let's get wine drunk ladies and fiancé!” Allie shouts, jumping out of the car.

“I'm not carrying you home,” Bati warns jokingly.

“Don't worry I have practice tomorrow, but I can't get a lil tipsy to celebrate our first ever double date with my bestie and her girlfriend!” Allie tells him, the excitement in her voice obvious.

“The first and probably last,” Bati remarks, earning snorts of laughter from the other couple and a slap on the arm from Allie.

“Ok, I'm starving, let's get some food shall we?” Christen intervenes.

“Lead the way, Harry,” Tobin waves her arm toward the cabin like structure.

Christen and Tobin follow behind Allie and Bati. Tobin interlocks their fingers and let's their hands swing lightly between them. The vineyard is quiet and peaceful. The view of the greenery is breathtaking and none of them could think of a better way to spend their time.

Dinner is an affair of fun chatter. Tobin and Allie recount their adventures from college and the past month, making Christen’s stomach ache from laughter. She tells them about Julie and Alyssa as well as the younger players on her team.

The owner shows them around and explains all the workings of the vineyard. While the evening is mellow and simple, it is absolutely perfect.

And when Christen swirls around the red wine in her cup as she looks out at the expanse of land from the porch, she can't help the smile that forms on her face. There is no place she would rather be.

The feeling of comfort she’s felt since she was reunited with Tobin grows when she feels Tobin reach over and wrap an arm around her. Christen melts into the contact and turns to shoot Tobin the smile reserved just for her.

Tobin gives her a soft kiss, gently whispering, “Love you” against Christen’s skin.

“Love you too,” Christen’s voice comes out dreamily as she leans back into her girlfriend.

She feels like she's floating; the combination of the wine and Tobin utterly intoxicating her. The fresh air mixes with the scent coming off Tobin’s person and Christen knows that this is all she may ever need.

This is what it feels like to be free, to be relaxed, to be happy.

This is being in love.

This is being home

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
